


Eyjafjallajökull

by CoryJoAnne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eyjafjallajökull, Humor, Other, valcano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryJoAnne/pseuds/CoryJoAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland goes to the World Meeting after his valcano causes havoc through most of Europe, but doesn't expect what ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyjafjallajökull

Iceland was feeling a bit better. In some ways, the volcano had released a lot of heat, and his fever was down a degree or two. It didn't help a lot, but after having a fever for so long he could feel the change.

Iceland never really liked world meetings. Not too much ever involved him, but that wasn't the part he disliked. It was the noise. The constant noise and bickering. If anything he was thankful no one particularly noticed him.

This meeting had to be different though.

The minute he even stepped into the room everyone's eyes were on him, some in worry, some in anger.

"Yo Ice are you okay!"

"Your bloody volcano has halted all air traffic in and out of Britain! I've been stuck with Ameri-"

"Iceland-San, I hope you are well, I made you some tea for-"

"No take this, medicine originated in me dayou!"

"Ice-"

Iceland backed up a bit, overwhelmed. Never had he had so much attention when it hadn't been planned for in a presentation. His head spun, and he could feel himself heating up, though if it was from his fever or embarrassment he couldn't tell.

Vaguely through all the confusion he could tell Norway was trying to calm down everyone, but soon one loud voice rang through all the room. Looking up, he hoped it was someone was finally going to bring order to these countries, but Iceland's face fell when he saw it wasn't Germany or another responsible nation that had caught everyone's attention, but America.

"Iceland, I have a very important question for you." America began, and a few grumbles rang throughout the room, everyone knowing Alfred normally said rather stupid things. This time though, he hit a note that everyone was interested in.

"How do you pronounce that volcano's name?"

Iceland was overwhelmed with more voices, echoing the question and trying to pronounce it. Then things grew louder when a few arguments came up about the pronunciation, and much to Iceland's amusement, no one that was trying got it right.

" It's ee –ef-yar-kool!"

" No it's eya-fleya-ya-kur!"

"Aya-fla-yer-koodle!"

"It sounds like a bloody Beatles album run backwards!

"It's like you threw the alphabet into the air and let the letters fall where they may!"

Iceland's previously straight face twitched a bit, and Norway looked a bit worried. No one expected the straight faced boy to break out laughing though.

It was a musical laugh, though loud and had a force in it that shook the small boy's delicate body. It was the first time most of the nations had heard him laugh.

Everyone fell quiet with awe, watching as the boy laughed so hard he had to grab a chair, and as he continued laughing until he had to whip tears from his eyes.

When he finally composed himself, everyone was still in shock, and all Iceland could do was shake his head with a smirk.

" Aye-ya-fya-dla-jow-kudl."

And with that Iceland walked out of the meeting room.

The last thing he heard was America say.

"Volcano, I think I'll call you Kevin."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most popular fic on my ff.net account, and was even mentioned in the TVTropes archive for good hetalia fic. So I decided to repost it on here. The original was written a little more than two yeas ago.  
> This is all off videos I found in an article, if you can point out where I got all my references, I'll give you a metaphorical cookie.  
> Word count: 518


End file.
